clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Easter Egg Hunt 2009
holding an Easter egg.]] The Easter Egg Hunt Hunt 2009 is an event that started on April 10th and end on April 12th. Like all other Easter Egg Hunts, you must find hidden eggs. When you collect all of the eggs, you will get Pink Bunny Ears. Egg Locations of 2009 THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS! Each clue to the egg was written as a riddle (eggs are arranged in order from first to last in the picture on the right): 1st. Riddle: To find this egg just take a glance, at the building where you go to dance. - It is found at the Town in the right spotlight of the Night Club. 2nd. Riddle: You'll find this egg spends it's day, floating in the waves where penguins play. - Found at the Cove by clicking on the egg next to the beach. 3rd. Riddle: Here's an egg that's in the mood, to be a cavern surfer dude. - Found at the Mine by hovering over the farthest mine cart. 4th. Riddle: This egg has made it's home, near two great puffles made of stone. - Found at the Dojo Courtyard disguised as the lantern on the right. 5th. Riddle: All day this egg has sat, snug underneath a warm fuzzy hat. - Found at the Gift Shop by clicking the warm fuzzy hat. 6th. Riddle: By a glowing fire by a comfy place, you'll find this egg in a fishy place. - Found at the Ski Lodge next to a fish in the box next to Ice Fishing. 7th. Riddle: To add this egg to your collections, find a sign that gives directions. - Found at the Mountain on the top of the pole with signs on it. 8th. Riddle: This egg is on a guiding light. You can't see it if it's bright. - Found on the Beacon in the big light. Turning off the light using the switch on the left displays this egg. Egg Decorations * Egg 1 - White background with yellow star. * Egg 2 - White rope with blue water. * Egg 3 - Gold background with mine cart. * Egg 4 - Red background with Japanese writing on it. * Egg 5 - Purple background with pink gift. * Egg 6 - Blue background with Fluffy the fish. * Egg 7 - Grey background with snowflake. * Egg 8 - Lime Green background with light bulb. Trivia hiding eggs with a White Puffle. This Puffle could be Sensei's pet.]] *Sensei is hiding the Easter eggs this year, according to The Penguin Times. *You will get Pink Bunny Ears if you complete the hunt. The Pink Bunny Ears is an old item that returned from the first Easter Egg hunt in 2006. *This is the 4th annual Easter Egg Hunt. *This is the first time ever that the light at the Beacon can be turned off. *The hardest egg to find is the Light Bulb egg in some penguins' opinons.